Of faberry and dinosaurs
by Coffeeskater
Summary: Rachel and Quinn watch a movie together.


**A/n:** hey guys! this is just a short picece of faberry fluff to tide you guys over. ive been finding it hard to write because my little brother and dad are in the hospital, so writing a sick fic isn't really a good idea right now ^^' but, due to the surprisingly large success of bsiasb (being sick isn't always so bad) there will be a sequel. until the next time! oh and i don't have a beta right now, she's Quite busy so all mistakes are mine. and unfortunately, the characters aren't i only write for them so i would deeply appreciate not being sued

"please Quinn?" i sighed and dropped my head into my hands.

"why would you want to see that anyways? it's going to scare you and most likely give you nightmares." i point out.

"no" she pouts, grabbing my hand and giving me those puppy dog eyes she knows i can't resist. "i'll be fine cause your going to be here" i sigh again, standing, i kiss her pout away.

"fine, but don't say i didn't warn you." she grins and throws her arms around my neck.

"thank you!" she says brightly. i squeeze her back before gently disengaging myself and take the movie case and her hand. Rachel tugs me quickly up to her room. she digs around in her drawers before grabbing some pajamas. pink flannel with gold stars. typical berry, i think to myself. i put the movie in before flopping on the bed. when rachel comes back she teasingly says, "Quinn fabray don't you dare consider getting in my bed in those dirty jeans." i groan and make mock dramatics.

"but berry, i haven't got anything else!" Rachel laughs before rummaging in her drawers again and handing me a pair of shorts and a tank top.

" those will probably fit you best."

" and you just really want to see me in it." i say with a laugh and a smirk. Rachel blushes but i quickly take the clothes from her and slip into the bathroom. i fold up my 'dirty jeans' and shirt and set them on the counter. when i come back out Rachel is laying in bed with the remote. when she see's me she opens the sheets for me and by proxy, her arms. i slid in and snuggle right up.

"ready?"

"whenever you are" she presses play and quickly snuggles to me. the opening credits roll and the tiny brunette mutters to me;

"ive wanted to see Jurassic park for a while now." it's not long, but about the middle of the film and Rachel clinging tightly to me with her eyes squeezed shut.

"come on rach," i prod gently "you said you wanted to SEE Jurassic park"she peeks out at the screen again just as the t. rex comes crashing in and eats a raptor. she screams and instantly buries her face in my neck again. i chuckle lightly until i feel hot tears on my skin. freezing i grope for the remote. upon finding it i pause the movie and gently pry Rachel off me enough to see her face in the dim light. "oh baby girl im so sorry!" i kiss her forehead gently.

" sc-scary" she stutters. i pull her to me again and sit us both up. i pull her into my lap and rock us both gently.I also make a mental note that Rachel is a weepy horror movie viewer.

"shh" i sooth, periodically pressing kisses to her forehead. she clings tightly to me, always keeping her head over my heart. heart beats soothed us both we had discovered early on in our relationship.

"Quinn?"

"right here, i promise nothing's going to hurt you." when Rachel has calmed down some, she began to take deeper breathes and was tracing mt collar bone. i gently trapped her hand and kissed her fingertips. her eyes fluttered up to mine and i smiled.

" i can be the little spoon right?" she blurts randomly.

"sure as long as it makes you feel safe" she pushes us back down to the mattress and i slip my arms around her small waist. she turns in my arms so that we're facing each other.

"thanks for all this" she says.

" whatever floats your boat baby girl" i whisper back. i kiss both cheeks and her eyes,  
>her nose and finally her lips. she smiles into the kiss and i begin to trace lazy circles on her back. she slips her hand under my shirt and rests her palm on the small of my back, pressing me closer. i pull her closer and deepen the kiss. when the need for oxygen is too great we finally part.<p>

"i feel much better now" the brunette mutters to me. with a slight laugh i give her a quick kiss before snuggling deeper into the sheets and her. we lay in silence, tangled up in each other. soon Rachel is snoring softly. i made a mental note to maybe watch a few more horror movies with Rachel. i would watch them first to try and make sure she wouldn't cry again. although, comforting her was kind of nice. and with these thoughts i drifted off to sleep.


End file.
